1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging method for performing a digital zoom for enlarging an image imaged by imaging part of an X-Y address type.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an imaging apparatus that performs a digital zoom for enlarging an image imaged by a imaging part like a video camera, a digital camera, an imaging unit of a cellular phone, and the like. The imaging apparatus of the related art stores an image imaged by the imaging part in a memory and, then, slices an image in a zoom range to apply expansion processing to the image (see JP-A-2003-179799 and JP-A-2003-153078).